Finding Comfort in Klaus
by erela18
Summary: Caroline finds herself being comforted by Klaus after the events of the season 5 finale. Mainly Klaroline fluff. Series of one-shots. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Finding Comfort in Klaus

**This is my first fanfiction, so I would be grateful if you could leave reviews and tell me what you think :)**

**Set after The Vampire Diaries season 5 finale and The Originals season 1 finale. Beware there are spoilers. **

**I hope you enjoy :)**

Caroline Forbes stood, her back supported by a tree trunk. She tried not to think about how one Klaus Mikaelson had ripped her top off against this very tree, and kissed her senseless, as though she was his life source. As well as other things, which she tried not to dwell on.

These thoughts of Klaus, though unwanted made some of the numbness recede. But it was still there fogging up her mind, making her heart feel like a weight pulling her down.

She had felt like this for hours now, ever since - well - Bonnie died. She was torn away into who-knows-what, as The Other Side ripped itself apart. And Damon. Damon was gone too.

Caroline didn't know who to turn to. She felt her best friend, Elena, would be an obvious choice, but she was finding comfort with Alaric, her almost-uncle/ guardian/ boyfriend's best friend- whatever he was to her. Jeremy was with them. It seemed to Caroline that Elena was more upset about Damon, her boyfriend/ex-boyfriend/ friend-with-benefits, than her best friend Bonnie. This made Caroline feel uneasy and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Then there was Stefan, taking a leaf out of Damon's book and drinking himself senseless. Caroline could only hope he wasn't going to turn his emotions off and turn ripper on them. Nobody could deal with that right now.

Stefan had every right to feel that way. He had lost his brother. He had also been re-united with his best friend, Lexi, and then lost her again.

Caroline would usually try to comfort him, as he had done so many times for her, but she needed to grieve in her own way.

It was strange how some force had drawn her to this part of the forest, filled with memories of Klaus and all the things they'd done there the last time they met.

Caroline found herself taking her phone out of her pocket and calling _Klaus Mikaelson_. It was like for a moment someone else, someone irrational took over her body.

"Caroline?" Klaus's voice was filled with apprehension and joy. But still his voice was laced with that seductive slyness, which somehow did something for her. Caroline could imagine him now, a smirk spread across his ridiculous face.

"Klaus." She suddenly felt foolish for calling him, and wasn't sure what had compelled her to do so. Especially foolish as her voice cracked slightly as she spoke. She still hadn't cried over Bonnie and Damon's deaths. She felt guilty.

"And what do I owe this pleasure, sweetheart?" As he spoke, Caroline felt a sudden urge to talk to him. Maybe it was the way he called her _sweetheart_.

"Klaus, Bonnie's-" her voice cracked again, a strange strangled noise emerging from her throat.

"Gone." She managed at last her voice sounding hollow.

"Gone?"

"Dead." She replied flatly, the word feeling like poison on her tongue. "Damon too."

Klaus was silent for a moment. Caroline could hear him breathing softly through the phone, as he processed her words. At last he spoke.

"Perhaps you need to get out of Mystic Falls for a bit, love." His hopes were written all over his words. A silent invitation. That's all she needed.

She quickly packed an overnight bag at home, said goodbye to her mum, and was soon on her way to New Orleans.

* * *

When Caroline arrived at the Mikaelson's place in the French Quarter, Klaus was leaning lazily against a pillar which supported the porch, his arms folded across his chest.

As she approached, he pried himself off the pillar, and strode towards her, his face surprisingly serious. Missing his usual smirk.

As they met in the middle of the driveway, without a word, Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline. At first she felt tense and hesitate, but eventually she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. They fitted together perfectly.

She felt instant comfort, as if she were – she tried to think of the right word- _home_. As she felt comfortable at last, the numbness inside her vanished and a lump appeared in her throat. She felt the tears building up in her eyes. She let them out. She was crying at last. The tears ran down her cheeks and onto Klaus's chest, dampening his top. He didn't say a word, only tightened his arms around her.

It was curious, Caroline thought, how she found such comfort in someone considered by most as a monster. But she wasn't so different to Klaus. She had done bad things. Unforgivable things. Only she was careful to hide them.

They weren't so different after all.

And Klaus wasn't all bad. She had seen the vulnerability in him. The humanity. There were things he cared about- she guessed she was one of them. And the passion he put into his paintings- someone so evil couldn't paint something so beautiful.

When the tears finally ran dry, Caroline's eyes and throat felt raw. She pulled ever so slightly away from Klaus so she could look up at him. He was gazing at her, his emotions painted all over his face. There was still no smirk.

His hand slid lightly down her arm, sending shivers down her spine, and he tenderly laced his fingers through her own.

He then gently led her towards the house.

"You need sleep, my love." Caroline followed him with no objections.

**Thoughts? I am open to suggestions and may do other one-shots if anyone is interested.**


	2. Morning Encounter

**A shorter one-shot than before. Hope you enjoy!**

Morning Encounter

"_Urrgghhh_" Caroline groaned quietly, as she woke in the guest bedroom at the Mikaelson's and the events of the past few days rushed back to her.

Bonnie was dead.

Damon was dead.

She had spent the last couple of days alone, in the Mikaleson house with only Klaus for company.

She remembered how, on the first night, he had gently tucked her into the guest bed and brushed his lips over her forehead, his stubble tickling her skin. She had fallen asleep straight away.

When Caroline had asked where his siblings were, Klaus had muttered something under his breath about Elijah shagging Hayley and Rebekah 'taking care of something'.

Caroline didn't question him further.

She secretly liked spending time alone with Klaus in the quiet away from the usual drama of life in Mystic Falls. And Klaus hadn't tried anything.

Yet.

Caroline rolled out of bed and padded down the hallway to the bathroom, in the thin cotton nightie which she had slept in.

On the way she had to pass what Klaus called his 'studio'.

The door was open a crack.

Caroline couldn't resist peeking through the gap. She liked watching Klaus paint.

There he was facing away from her, his paint brush moving deftly across the huge canvas in front of him.

"Enjoying the view, sweetheart?" Klaus's voice was full of amusement.

"I- er- was on my way to the bathroom." He turned to look at her, his eyes trailing over the length of her body.

"Well, I am certainly enjoying this view." Klaus smirked, a glimmer of wickedness in his eyes.

Caroline blushed and quickly set off down the hallway so he didn't see.

* * *

One her way back from the bathroom Caroline couldn't resist creeping into Klaus's studio. She leaned against the wall watching him, not saying a word. She knew that Klaus was aware of her presence. He didn't say a word either, only continued painting.

After sometime, Klaus stopped painting.

"Come," He said, indicating to the chair next to the canvas.

Caroline obliged. As she sat, Klaus smiled at her, a gentle smile. Caroline smiled back at him. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling self-conscious and aware that she was sitting in only a thin nightie and bed-hair. She gave an involuntary shiver.

"Are you cold, sweetheart?" Without waiting for an answers Klaus shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. His Hands lingered on her shoulders, before sliding his hands down her arms and clasping both her hands in his. He stared at her hands like they they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. he ran his thumbs over her knuckles. He then lifted both her hands up to his lips and kissed them.

Caroline couldn't help but think how these gentle actions contrasted with the usual exterior people saw. The monster. Perhaps it was the early morning doing strange things to him.

Whatever it was, Caroline liked it.

**Thoughts? Please review and tell me what you think and any other ideas for this series of one-shots.  
**


	3. The Truth

**Another update. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The truth

One evening, Klaus and Caroline were just finishing dinner, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Caroline said jumping up from the table, chewing her last mouthful, as she went.

She pulled the large oak front door open ,to find a blonde standing there. The blonde looked rather startled to see Caroline, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Caroline's hands on her hips, as if defending her territory, until the blonde spoke.

"Is Klaus here?"

"Who's asking?" Caroline realised she sounded rather defensive, and winced slightly.

"Now's not the time, Cami." Came a pissed off sounding voice from behind her. Caroline turned to see Klaus giving the blonde- Cami- a rather murderous glare.

Cami stepped onto the top step and tried to peer around Caroline to look at Klaus, an anxious look on her face.

"I just wanted to offer my condolences- again." She said in a rather whining voice. Klaus sighed. He was standing next to Caroline now, his hand on the door ready to slam it in Cami's face. He motioned for Caroline to step out of the way of the door. Caroline did so. Cami was giving her a headache.

"I'm sorry, Klaus," Klaus got ready to close the door.

"Goodbye, Cami."

"I blame myself for your baby's death, I'll do whatever I can to repay you."

Klaus slammed the door. Cami's steps receded down the steps and crunched over the gravel driveway.

Caroline stood staring at Klaus for some time. He ran a hand over his face. He looked uncomfortable. His ever present smirk nowhere to be seen.

"What-" Caroline started to say. A million questions forming in her head.

"I was going to tell you," Klaus interrupted, "At the right time."

Klaus sighed and slumped against the wall. Caroline sat down opposite him, expectantly, anger starting to bubble inside her, though she wasn't quite sure what she was most angry about- not knowing that he had a child,or that Klaus had been with another woman, not that that should bother her, it wasn't like they were together.

Klaus didn't say anything, but looked at his hands, as if avoiding eye-contact.

"Who's the mother?" Caroline asked at last. "Is that even possible?" the questions started tumbling out of her mouth.

"Hayley," Klaus mumbled, "It didn't mean anything. And apparently, yes, it is possible." His words were rushed, and Caroline didn't think she'd ever heard him sound so nervous. He shrugged his shoulders, looking very pathetic and sorry for himself. A nerve pulled inside Caroline, and she found she couldn't be angry with him. Not when he was like this. She shoved down any fury that was trying to make an appearance. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Tell me everything." It wasn't a question, but a command. Klaus obeyed.

"I don't know where to start."

"Maybe at the beginning," Caroline's impatience creeping into her voice. "Like why you were having sex with Hayley to start with and, who is Cami?" Caroline's voice rose as she spoke. She tried to stop it, feeling guilty as Klaus was clearly upset.

Klaus took a deep breath and told her everything. From finding out Hayley was pregnant with his child, to his 'war' with Marcel. And how he'd tried to fill the Caroline-shaped hole in his heart, with Cami- which hadn't worked. Then lastly he filled her in on the witches trying to kill his child- Hope- and how he's had to fake her he'd finished his long story of what had happened ever since he's been in New Orleans, even briefly mentioning his trip back to mystic falls- which brought to smile to both of their lips, as these events hadn't been mentioned between them- Caroline stared at him for a while before speaking.

"So, Hope's safe?" She asked gently.

"Yes." Something caught in Klaus's throat and Caroline noticed a tear trying to escape from his eye. "She's with Rebekah."

She went and sat next to him, putting her arm around his shoulders. More tears were escaping. The pain of everything was written all over his face. He didn't try to hide it. All of his walls were crumbling. Klaus rested his head against Caroline's shoulder. She gently stroked his hair.

He had comforted her when she had needed it.

Now it was her turn to comfort him.

Caroline didn't know how long they stayed like that, in companionable silence.

Caroline thought over everything he'd told her, and couldn't help but feel flattered that he would trust her with such a secret. This then led her onto thinking about how had had told her he intended to be her last love, no matter how long it took. The memory brought a strange swirling in her stomach and her heartbeat sped up. At the time, of his declaration, Caroline had felt shocked. She had guessed he had fancied her, he'd actually declared it. And he'd given her various gifts, such as that bracelet, which she had actually packed. He'd painted her pictures. But Caroline had no idea he felt _love, _she had no idea Klaus was even capable of feeling that. But seeing him now- she was quite sure he was capable.

* * *

**Thoughts? Please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate all of your comments.**


	4. Promises

**Another update especially for my friend Sophie's Birthday- She's one of the biggest Klaroline shippers out there! Hope you enjoy this :)**

**My one-shots have ended up with more of a plot than I first planned. Hope you don't mind.** **Enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

Ever since Caroline had come to stay with Klaus, they had been dancing around their encounter in the woods, neither of them bringing up the conversation they really needed to have. Caroline had been thinking of ways to start such a conversation.

Caroline wandered around the house think, her fingers lightly brushing over various objects. _Did Klaus like to sit in that chair? How many times has he read that book? _Caroline blushed slightly with her preoccupation with Klaus.

She came across Klaus lounged lazily in a chair, feet propped up, and a glass on whiskey in hand. He smirked as she approached.

"Hello Sweetheart!"

"Klaus," she replied perching herself on a chair opposite him. She bit her lip. She knew this was the moment she had been waiting for. They had to talk now. "About that promise you made me…"

"Ah, yes" He said, his lips twitching slightly at the corners, swirling his glass of whiskey "I wondered when this would come up."

Caroline watched him intently, trying to work out what he was thinking.

"I figured," he began, a slight glint in his eyes "that I haven't actually broken my promise. As I recall you are the one that came to me." He looked at her pointedly.

"I know."

Klaus put down his glass and sat forward in his chair, his fingers tapping gently on the arm.

"As I haven't broken my promise, I think I have every right to ask you to be honest again, Caroline." He gazed deeply into her eyes. "Why did you come here?"

Caroline dropped her gaze, looking instead at her clasped hands. She took a deep breath and looked back up at him. There was a strange tender look in his eyes.

"I guess so." She admitted, deciding to be honest again. "I assume you understood what I was trying to say before?"

"Perfectly." A smirk played on Klaus's lips. Caroline blushed at the memory of what his lips felt like on hers, and other parts of his body.

"A part of me wished you would break your promise. That you would come back to Mystic Falls. To me." Klaus looked extremely smug. "I realised I can still have that life I want. I can go to college and fulfill all my plans. We've got forever Klaus. But I want forever to begin now." Any smugness on Klaus's face disappeared and a wide, genuinely happy smile spread across his face. Caroline had never seen him smile like that before. Caroline cleared her throat before speaking again. "When I phoned you, I hoped you'd come back to Mystic Falls, but your idea was better. I –well- I realised I needed you." Caroline blushed at her confession. It was something she'd barely accepted herself. She looked intently at her hands.

Klaus appeared in front of her. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. She'd spent so long covering their connection with hostility, the change was difficult. Klaus reached out, gently tilting her chin, making her look up at him. She didn't like her inferior position. She stood up to face him. Her heart sped up as she realised how close they were standing to each other, barely a breath away. Klaus reached forward and carefully tucked a loose strand of Caroline's hair behind her ear. His hand lingered near her face and traced the shape of her jaw with his thumb. His thumb caressed her skin and moved gently along her bottom lip. Caroline opened her mouth slightly in surprise at the tingling feeling which his touch had sent throughout her body. She was acutely aware of how their noses were almost touching. In that moment Caroline knew what she wanted. She looked deeply into Klaus's eyes, hoping he would interpret what she wanted, correctly.

Before Caroline could think anymore, Klaus's lips were on hers, ever so gently. He had interpreted correctly. He brought his other hand up to her face, so that he was cradling her, one hand on either side of her head, his thumbs gently caressing the skin in front of her ears, as though she were the most precious thing to him.

She melted against him, her hands grasping at the fabric of his t-shirt that stretched across his chest.

Klaus pulled back ever so slightly, so he was barely an inch from her.

"Caroline," he breathed, his breath tickling her skin, "My love." A slight smile played on his lips. She smiled back at him, happiness spread throughout her. And suddenly it was too much.

She pressed her lips against Klaus's, hard and passionately. He gasped slightly in shock. He kissed her back with as much passion. Caroline welcomed it.

In that moment, forever didn't seem long enough.

* * *

**Thoughts? Thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed. I'm grateful to you all. As always I welcome any suggestion for future updates. Should be able to update more frequently soon as I will finish my exams on the 11th. Anyway hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
